The present invention generally relates to message handling and, more particularly, to automatically and dynamically changing message classification and priority based on Internet-Of-Things (IOT) device publication.
Conventional messaging systems, such as email, allow a message sender to indicate whether or not the message is a priority message, and notify the message recipient of the existence of any priority messages when the recipient accesses his or her message inbox. Current state of the art messaging systems may provide for additional ways to set the priority or classification of a received message based on factors such as: who the message sender is (a family member versus a stranger); the type or class of the message sender (a supervisor versus a peer); whether the sender is a member of the receiver's social or professional network; the date/time when the message is/was sent; and the content of the message itself (spam versus ham).